


Poison Apples in the Garden

by Lion_Witchcraft



Category: Bad Guys (Undertale AU), Dreamtale (Undertale AU), Horrortale (undertale au), Star Sanses (Undertale AU), Underswap (Undertale AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Content, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underverse (Undertale), Anal Sex, Bad Guys (Undertale), Be Gentle I've never done this shit, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon Sans | Classic Sans (Undertale), Death Wish, Depression, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans/Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans/Killer Sans (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Ink, Its Bad Guys though what did you expect?, Kidnapping, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Knotting, MC isn't putting up with their shit, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Disintegration, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Multiple Partners, Murder, Nightmare is really in for it, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pain Kink, Protective Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has a Cyan SOUL, Reader has a vagina, Reader-Insert, Really Dark at Times damn, Reverse Harem, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Star Sanses (Undertale), Suicide Attempt, Uncorrupted Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Underverse, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dark themes, ink sans - Freeform, please, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_Witchcraft/pseuds/Lion_Witchcraft
Summary: Nightmare has had it just about up to hell with Dream and his allies keeping him from feasting upon negative AU's! Like any King though he comes up with a solution unfortunately for (Y/n) that solution involves her and the lives of several other innocent negative victims. She isn't going down without a fight though if negativity is what this tar faced megalomaniac wants he's about to get a lot of it! Him and his whole pack of murderous skeletons! Maybe she failed at life where she was, but here in this castle in god knows where she might actually be able to have a life here amongst these lunatics!
Relationships: Axe (Horrortale)/Reader, Dream Sans/Reader (One-sided), Dust Sans (Bad Guys)/Reader, Killer Sans (Bad Guys)/Reader, Nightmare Sans (dreamtale)/reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader
Comments: 31
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1: Life Hates Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life With the Bone Brigade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584485) by [ValkyrieOfSmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieOfSmut/pseuds/ValkyrieOfSmut). 



> SO first off this is my first time doing this so if it sucks now I promise it will get better! I don't honestly see a lot of stories like this with the Bad Guys gang being romantically or other wise with the reader very often so I figured this would be a good start! I've been getting some advice from a friend you may know as ValkyrieOfSmut. If you haven't read her works I'd recommend them as her work and several others inspired this story! I'm actually really excited despite my bad grammar I want to grow as a writer with this fic and good or bad (Hehe) I'm gonna do my best to see this through!

“Sweetheart this is mom I hope your doing okay down there!”  
...  
“(Y/n) honey it’s mom again you…haven’t been returning any of our calls are you sure your okay?”  
...  
“Your father and I are coming down there this weekend (y/n) I know its short notice but were just worried sweety see you soon!”  
.  
.  
.

Ebott City was supposed to be where I would go to make a name for myself as a chef…  
How many years ago was that?  
Apparently, none of the restaurants in Ebott wanted a girl fresh out of culinary school!  
So, I took a waitress job…At least that gets me closer to the kitchen…Right?

To be honest the joy of the culinary arts had died down after getting customer,

after customer spitting in your face about their cold steak. Not to mention that despite my training I’m struggling to pay the rent because no one in this damn town tips.Eventually I felt like if I didn’t do something besides being treated like a servant, I might just set the whole establishment on fucking fire at this rate. I guess the one thing that made me happy was when I found the Ebott animal shelter on the edge of the city.

Most nights though no amount of kisses from strays could keep me from curling into a ball crying  
till I would final drift off to sleep. I guess dad was right about me…I am just a disgrace to this family.

“Hey! (Y/n) are you gonna get table sevens order or just daydream your damn paycheck away! Get to work NOW!”  
“Huh?! Oh! Yes, sir right away!” Why do I do this day in and out to myself?  
Hours passed that night and just when I thought life couldn’t get more perfect, I came home to find that my sleezy landlord had evicted me.  
Fear hit me as I realized I had no where to go tonight and although Ebott wasn’t know for being a high crime city  
since the barrier broke, it still didn’t make having to sleep outside any easier.

Day three, I can only afford to get food now.

Day five, my boss just cut my pay again…why do I put up with this?

Day six, got drove off my sleeping bench by the cops damn that monster cop is fast.

Day nine, I can’t keep working and sleeping outside like this!

Day ten, … I think I’m about to break…but I refuse to crawl back to him…

Then out of nowhere on my eleventh day in hell I was greeting by a surprise visitor to the restaurant late that night.  
“Just one little doe,” “Sure thing siiii…rr…oh wow.” This had to be one of the most intimidating monsters I’ve seen come in this place.  
His piercing red gaze felt like I was being stripped down into my core sending shivers down my spine. My fear seemed to amuse him.

No. No you know what? I was done with this shit, and so I gave him my widest fake smile and laced with sheer sarcasm responded back to this behemoth “Right this way bones got a real nice spot for ya.”  
To my glee he seemed puzzled then quickly recomposed his threating aura as he followed behind me.  
Even after getting his drink and order to him the creepy bastard stayed here all night eating his fill of every meat dish that we had to offer his endless hunger, hell where did it all go anyway?!

Enough was enough, this guy had to leave soon right? “Oh, little doe” he spoke softly like he was trying to sound suave  
but the low gravel in his voice made it sound like he was growling that last part.  
As I turned to see what he could possibly want my small body ran right into his causing me to fall.  
I waited for the inevitable impact of the floor only to find my self in his skeletal arms that red eye staring back into my own (e/c)s.

“Don’t fall for people so quick little doe or you’ll fall on someone else’s plate.” I must be going insane myself I could swear I saw some dark red appendage lick at his imposing fangs. Our little staring match went on for what felt like forever till his eye went dark suddenly as his breathing quickened causing his grip to feel like a vice.

My best attempts and squiring were obviously futile as his hold only grew tighter most likely bruising my thighs.

“Marcus! You ass get this guy off me and do YOUR job!” I hate pulling this card, but his mouth is literally dripping with black saliva which definitely doesn’t seem like a good sign. “Jesus (Y/n) what is it no-Holy Shit!”

Yeah holy shit is right Mark! “Hey you! I don’t know who you think you are but put my waitress down you-!” It all happened so fast, and I felt frozen for a moment. I never even saw this guy move! Yet the pooling blood underneath us was undeniably Marcus’s as his strangled gasp quickly faded as he realized his body was cut in two. Here I thought my assailants grin couldn’t get any wider!

He beamed with pride at his actions, and I realized life really had it out for me tonight. Oddly I wasn’t upset about Marks death…He was an asshole, and if this skeleton wanted to do the same to her why fight it? Her life was shit right now so maybe this was her best way out of her situation. Just end it. Horror PVO: Geez Nightmares gonna be on my coccyx over this…Wasn’t supposed to…kill them.

Oh well not like he didn’t get in my way…Now then...! This woman…She’s got her neck leaned back, arms stretched, and eyes closed…My breathing quickened. This woman wants me to cut her down to…I lick my teeth again at the thought. “Boss is gonna be happy…Your Perfect…Little Doe.” Her eyes open confused heh how cute its almost a shame I have to give her to that octopus… “What? You…You think I’m perfect?” Huh that’s what she’s choosing to focus on? Interesting…

“I don’t see what makes me perfect…I’m a homeless woman, no friends, shitty family, crappy job…what makes me perfect.” Really blunt aren’t cha Doe? My smile softens hell I can’t keep from petting her soft (H/L) (H/C) wiping her tears away not letting her out of my grasp.

Yeah…He’ll like this one I grin thinking to myself. The squeak she lets out as I flip her over my shoulder is well worth it as I make my way back to the portal. She isn’t even fighting me after…I killed that other human…is this one even human? Eh who cares… She’s full of pain so she should help sedate his appetite for a bit if not she’ll make…a tasty treat.

As we enter the castle I can see that Dust and Killers hunts went equally well…

good that real monster will be satisfied for a bit then playing with these new toys…probably…eh not my problem… at least I say that, but…looking back at Doe…Do I want to give her to him?

“Welcome back everyone. I see you lot had no trouble for once you three actually did your jobs. Well done on all accounts now place all the new toys in the cells and make sure their made ‘comfortable’ in their new home.” Huff. Damn octopus…Don’t worry Doe…I’ll keep you well fed…


	2. Chapter 2: Bow to the King and his Pawns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare reveals his plan to his henchmen and (Y/n) becomes even closer to her new murder buddy!  
> We also finally get some dialog from Killer, Dust, and Red as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna try to keep these chapters coming on a semi-regular basis! I hope I capture everyone's personalities well and that everyone enjoys this update! I'm very grateful for everyone's support Thank you guys so much!

Nightmares POV:

“That fucking brat!” I screamed as I sliced my bed in half again, no big deal I’ll just get one of those peons to get me a new one. I know it’s pointless to lash out at furniture it’d be much more satisfying if I could choke every ounce of life out of that bastard Dream.

Every single attempt I’ve made to feed is swiftly interrupted these days by him and those other goodie too shoes! Don’t they have anything better to do besides helping out that hypocrite?! Ugh! I need something to take this fucking edge off…I could always torture one of those idiots, but I am low on servants as it is I don’t need to run out of pawns…

If I go to just any Au Ink will most likely sense it. If I cause any serious damage that Blue brat will just clean it up…If I hurt either of them Dream will put his damn nose in my business…and dream will most likely call the original to make things worse…

I growl and lift a lamp ready to add to the body count of destroyed shit in my room when an image of the human frisk is laying on the table nearby. Humans…HUMANS! Dream wouldn’t suspect a thing if a few miserable sheep are taken, and if I have those idiots grab the prey then it’ll fly under the rest of his ‘friends’ radar! Heh ha ha-ha that’ll be perfect humans are stocked full of misery!

I might actually get enough power from them to crush his pathetic little skull. My plan is sure to work this time I can feel it in every dripping bone in my body. “Killer! Dust! Horror! Red! Get your miserable fucking coccyx’s in here NOW!”

Lazy ungrateful spawn had the gaul to show up late.

“Sorry we took a skele-ton of time getting here, but we had an argument to settle!” Killer if you weren’t so valuable, I’d rip you apart for finding new ways to piss everyone off.

“Don’t even get me started you know damn well Papyrus is sensitive you asshat!” Great now those two are at it again.

“Can we just…get this over with? I need to…get a bite” There Axe goes again I swear if he is hording food again!

“Tch buncha’ ingrates ain’t got no class, so what’s the scour boss.” Ah yes Red I forgot I allowed that fool into my good graces.

“All of you lot shut the hell up! Before I torment every last one of you till your nothing but worthless dust!” The lot of them freeze in silence. Good. That fear is nothing but a delicious appetizer for what’s to come hell the mire thought of the negativity I’m about to obtain has me positively drooling.

“Each of you is to go into an Au and grab at least one human. Make sure each is dripping with fear, sorrow, anguish and bring them back to me.” Strange everyone is grinning now except…Red… “Is there an issue with that command Red?” Adding a soft growl at the end to get my point across. “Uh ugh no-o it’s all good boss honest!” “Excellent! I look forward to seeing the absolute terror on every new face and let me be absolutely clear here…I.Want.Them.ALIVE! Is that UNDERSTOOD!?” Jumping at the anger in my tone the four nod nervously as the sent of fear hits me again with its delectable feeling.

Once the pawns have set out, I make preparations in the dungeons below after all these pathetic livestock need a spot to stay when I’m not pulling every single ounce of misery from their bodies. I almost can’t wait for our rematch now…brother.

(Y/n) POV:

“Where are we going Bones?” Asking the giant still slung over his shoulder like a sack of flour. “Heh…Your new home Doe…” New Home? Well I guess it beats a park bench. Although the rest of the skeletal faces I see have similar ‘murdery’ vibes going for them and something in my gut tells me these lot aren’t as ‘nice’ as her Bone Buddy.

As Bones carried me into what looked like a castle out of some Disney villains’ catalog, I took notice of my surroundings. By all outward glances it didn’t seem to be anything special other than whoever designed it was at least a little bit classy. Eventually though that started to bore me, so I tried my best to hold a conversation with Bones. “Hey Bones,” “Axe…” “Hm?” “My name is Axe…” Oh I suppose that made sense after seeing Marcus split down the middle so violently. “Do you enjoy killing?” Suddenly he stopped like he was frozen in place.

Had I crossed a line? He certainly crossed quiet a few himself after all. “Just…Doing it to…Survive for me and my…brother…but yes. Sometimes I do enjoy it.” His frown shifted slowly back to his usually snarly grin. Honestly, I wasn’t surprised by his answer I found myself more intrigued that he had a brother. We both went back and forth like this the rest of the way, and I had to say Axe wasn’t bad company for the trip hell he’s probably the most genuine guy I’ve ever held a conversation with despite the occasionally growl.

“Seriously Axe your talking with that disgusting thing?” My ears perked at the sound of a new voice, and as I tried to see who was so bold to call me a ‘thing’ I was greeted by the most unusual irises. “Doe isn’t…Disgusting…She’s really sweet…like deer meat.” Wow is it strange how flattered I feel? “Don’t judge a thing by its worthlessness I am very delicious.” Oof I am holding onto Axe for dear life as he laughs hysterically much to his annoyed friends’ dismay. “Don’t go getting attached you idiot! She’s Nightmares prey. Not. Yours.” Nightmare? Who the hell is that sounds like a Freddy wannabe.

“Yeah I know Dust…” He sounded so upset compared to his laughing fit, and as we descended down a flight of stairs, I couldn’t help but feel bad as well. Perhaps this was an automatic death sentence…but I softly scratched at the back of his skull as best as I could. Instead of being disemboweled though I found myself flustered at the soft purr rumbling from his rib cage.

Maybe wherever I am won’t be so bad if Axe is by my side…

We’re both about to reach the end of the stairs when Axe’s body comes to a halt suddenly. “Huh, Axe are…you feeling okay?” All of a sudden, the world seems to shift around me! Dark…It’s so…so dark as my stomach flips like my body is weightless.

As the world seems to come back into the light, I find myself no longer around the end of the stairs, but inside what looks to be a bedroom. Two large boney hands lift me up as Axe stares at me surprisingly softly. “Don’t worry…Doe…I won’t let anyone hurt ya.” Hurt me? “Axe, what do you mean by hurt me? Is there something…you want to tell me?” He’s wearing such a guilty expression as he sets me down on his messy bed gently like I might just break.

“Grr…I was supposed ta give ya to Nightmare…but…don’t wanna.”

“Axe I am not mad at you.” His grin comes back slowly “But,” and there’s that frown again “ I am not yours, and I am not Nightmares I’m a living being just like you,” I tell him softly as I stroke that same spot on his skull till he starts to relax into my touch. “My name is (Y/n) and thank you for just looking out for me Axe I mean it.”

The maroon blush on his face would’ve been worth being hacked to pieces. The bed shifted as Axe climbed up pulling my small frame into his embrace. “Goodnight…(Y/n)…” Is the last thing I hear as I begin to fall asleep to the soothing rumbling from his chest and the surprising warmth of his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axe always felt like the 'friendlier' of the three to me, and the next chapter will be when Doe shows that she has some claws.


	3. Chapter 3: The Brat and The Sadist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare gets some healthy discipline curtsey of Axe's little Doe.  
> While Killer has a nice little chat with (y/n).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off I want to give a huge shout out to ValkyrieOfSmut! Who has been helping me with my grammar and sentence structure.
> 
> If you haven't read the inspiration for this series "Life with the Bone Brigade" I really recommend you check it out!

Nightmares POV

“HE WHAT!” I can’t believe this! That rabid dog actually took one of my toys?! Sure, I expected him to be tempted to eat the stock, but he usually has at least a grain of self-control in that hollow skull. Both reports from Killer and Dust show that he was acting a bit off when they returned from their hunts. Could the human have manipulated him somehow?

I rose from my throne to investigate since Red still hasn’t returned just yet that lazy bastard. Odds are if Axe took the human their most likely in his nest to feed on them heh wonder how big a mess he’s made. As I approached the door I could hear the faintest…is that a fucking giggle?

Growling I break down the door to find out just what the hell is going on, and as I stare at the scene in front of me, I almost can’t believe my eyes. Axe is playing checkers with a female human and making those ridiculous puns. “Might need to Check yourself Doe,” “Only if you do Mate” the laughter coming from them was nauseating.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!” Both them seem to finally realize my presence in the room “Why is that thing not in its cell with the rest you lumbering oaf” Growling with my hackles raised I was more than ready to remind Horror who the Alfa in this castle was! “Hey, don’t talk to him like that there’s no need to…have a melt down!”

Just like that the atmosphere degenerates back to laughter! Ugh this positivity is sickening, and now my anger is focused elsewhere. Grabbing the wench by her wrist with one of my tentacles I pull her up slamming her small frame into the wall with a satisfying crack. “You think this is funny you pathetic piece of trash,” I increase the pressure of my squeeze “Still think this is all some happy game you stupid bitch!”

SMACK!!! I am…what…did she just “Okay I’ve had it up to here with your shit, and yeah I am a piece of trash! But talking down to people like that using force to get your point is lower than garbage you slimy jerk!” My body is frozen. Me? Lower than trash?

(Y/n) POV

I couldn’t stop my body from reacting! Oh god what’s wrong with you (y/n)! This guy is breaking your wrist like a popsicle stick and you slap him calling him garbage! If Axe was scared of this guy, then he had to be a million times worse than the ‘butcher of Snowdin’ as he had called himself during their conversations.

Maybe that’s why I snapped. This ‘Nightmare’ guy was being so rude to her new friend and his attitude just seemed to rub her the wrong way like some intitled child throwing a tantrum. She’d never been the best with kids, but she knew well enough when to see a brat trying to be a big bad bully. This guy was definitely a bully.

“You heard me stop acting like a child its no wonder Axe tried to take me away from you. You narcissistic ass!” Shut up (y/n)! Do you really wanna die that badly?! Honestly, I expected to be ripped in half after that comment hell I expected to be dead after that slap but it’s like he was frozen in place.

Something about the expression on his inky dark features seemed different from the rest of the manic skeletons she’d seen so far. He had this gaze that reminded her of the worthlessness she felt deep in her soul not the malice of a person who tipped over the edge when pushed to the limit. I couldn’t stop myself from trying to reach out and touch him.

That seemed to be what made him snap back to reality as he tossed me roughly into Axe’s body. “You wench don’t touch me! Axe put that filthy dog with the rest NOW before I take away your rations for tonight am I CLEAR!” The instant lock of Axe’s arms wrapped around my torso as he lifted me with him eye lights completely out like before.

“Axe?” I asked softly trying to pull him out only to find myself in the darkness again like before when he had fled with me last night. A quick squeak of the gate opening and being thrown from his embrace to the cold floor of the cell was all but a blur. “Axe!” I ran to the bars, but he was gone…

Hours passed, every human in the cells was screaming, some about how they didn’t deserve this, others who seemed to not be all there themselves. The sounds of them begging was perhaps the most annoying.

“Hey, you were out for a bit, did you see any way to escape,” one of them actually tried to talk to me.

“Escape?” That was actually the last thing on my mind at the moment after all, I had nothing back home for me. Sure I'm surrounded by murderers, but it was the first time someone had told me I'm perfect…someone wanted me. “Not interested in that but good luck getting out.”

My response of course was met with uproar from the same batch of humans who had been whining earlier.

“Honestly you lot make me embarrassed to be a human, have some dignity why don’t you.” Easy to say (Y/n).

“Wow you’re a little spit fire freak aren’t cha?”

That was a new voice. I turned my attention to the skeleton before me. His eye sockets didn’t seem to have any light to them just the inky drippings that could almost be mistaken as tears. The outfit he had on looked similar to what he’d seen another wearing but that red target looking marking was a clear stand out.

“Such a feisty little kitten! I heard you actually managed to slap the boss!” Despite his mirthful voice I could hear every ounce of liquid malice. This one kills for fun. “I can do more than slap if you give me that knife.” Humming loudly like he was actually pondering my proposal my mind was reeling as he tossed the knife to me.

Clumsily I tried to grasp it when it changed direction stabbing through my palm. His laughter could be heard through the whole complex as the liquid red blood dripped down my arm from my hand. “You must think your so special huh human. I hate to break this to you, but your nothing more than a plaything so don’t go getting cocky just because you hit boss.”

The pain from the knife was unbearable, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of me screaming. So, I ripped the knife out of my hand using it to cut some of my top to wrap around my hand. Finally, the mirth on his features turned to annoyance at my lack of fear at his little ‘magic trick’. Grasping the knife as the other cell mates cheered me on, and I realized I had to show him that his display was meaningless.

Swallowing all my feelings I gripped the knife tightly in my undamaged hand and walked to the side connecting me to the man who just seconds ago was cursing me for not wanting to leave. My gaze never left my assailants as I grabbed my cellmate by the collar of his button up pulling him towards me.

The knife slipped easily through his side and back out as I shoved him from the bars greeted by the screams of others. My audience was in shock and yet I swore I could hear the faintest rattle of bones? After wiping the blood off the knife and throwing it back to him I sat on what I assumed what supposed to be a bed. Giving him one last look before I laid down to sleep.

Killer POV:

My bones wouldn’t stop rattling! Sure, I was pissed she didn’t scream for me, but the sight of watching her cut that pig while looking me dead in the sockets…I couldn’t help but drool. No wonder that bottomless pit took off with her without Nightmares permission! This sweet little bitch is so fucked up just like us! Makes me want to rip that door open and mark this pet over. And over. And over!

Now I want to hear her scream even more! My bones flushed at the thought of slitting her stomach as I show her just who’s the real monster here. “Be glad your in that cell my sweet” I purr before teleporting back to my room to get rid of this magic before I go to report back to Nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this gets a little steamy and next chapter will be even more steamy .///.; so heads up!  
> Also the revelation as to where Red has been will also be revealed next! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Romance of the Criminally Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer tries to take care of his *cough* Problem *cough*.  
> Red makes a few mistakes this chapter, and Dust Sans is having a mental argument with Pappy.  
> We also find out that the Reader might already be attracted to someone?  
> Everyone but Red is basically having a nice wet dream lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Lol it gets really smutty this chapter so this is just a quick heads up!  
> I would also like to say I'm probably gonna edit Chapters 1 & 2 just a tiny bit sentence structure wise based on the advice I've been receiving.  
> Also I wanna thank everyone for all the love the support you guys are awesome!

Killer teleported quickly to his room as his bones shook and his magic began to pulse wildly throughout his body. “Oooh you naughty little kitten!” He growled lowly as he mounted the pillow on his bed, losing himself to his imagination. Desperately grinding his clothed cock into the softness of the pillow, groaning at how long it had been since his magic had flared up. He needed more friction, though, and his shorts started to become a pain, causing him to growl as he ripped them off.

“Such a teasing bitch, AAHAahh, not screaming yet? Oooooooh, you will be soon, nnngg- you're gonna scream so loud for me!” Killer roared as he picked up the pace, his phalanges practically ripping into the mattress as he thrusted against the pillow below him. 

“That’s it kitten! Uuugggh! Take it! Take every bit of my cock you little slut!” He commanded, imagining her cries begging him to punish her as she took every hard thrust. “Don’t worry sweet kitten, NGHhhh- I’ll make sure you cum nice! And! Hard!” 

He groaned as he felt himself getting closer and pulled out his knife, stabbing it into the pillow as he took some of its softness into his fangs, drooling at the thought of just how beautiful she’d look covered in his bites and scratches as he pounded into her so hard that she’d feel it all the way down into her cervix.

“Yes! That’s it! Scream to the whole multiverse who fucks you this good! Show me just how loud you can be! Ngh! Your screams and fear are so hot!” Closing his sockets, he could vividly picture her body wrecked, inside and out, begging him to dye her abused skin with his cum.

“Nghgghhhhhh- You want my cum so bad you little whore? Fine! Ugghh-Take it! Take every last bit you fucking freak!” He screams as he stops thrusting against the pillow to quickly jerk on his cock, gasping as his body shakes with every thick shot of magic coating the pillow below him. 

“Oooooooooh yes…Take…huff…it all kitten. Ngh!” His hips were still thrusting as his magic gradually settled down. 

He looked below at the mess of bright red cum and shreds of what used to be his bed. 

“Well fuck…gonna have a fun time explaining to those idiots why I need a new bed.” He groaning as he came down off his high. “Better go take a shower before I go talk to boss,” he muttered, shuttering as he tried not to think about the human that he just fucked a pillow to.

Reds POV:

“Look, I’m tellin' ya, they got a bunch of humans in fucking cages down here!” 

That idiot baby Blue doesn’t seem to get it! If they don’t move soon, who knows what that dripping freak will do to them all!

“All I am sayin' is ya need to get your little club together and get yer sorry asses here! I can’t keep up this whole ‘bad guy’ shit forever!”

How did I ever let Blue and Classic talk me into helping these morons with their ‘star sanses’ hero bullshit. Only took the damn job because Ink said he’d help keep my universe safe from that creepy bastard, Nightmare.

“Look just get the others and-“

“Can’t say I’m real surprised.” 

My body jolted at the familiar sound of that voice as I turned around slowly. 

“Guess I caught ya ‘Red’ handed, huh? Dust Sans…

That guy really gets under my marrow. The dude is just so fucked up it was hard to believe this guy was ever a ‘classic’ Sans timeline. 

“Heh, not sure what you're talking about there, buddy.” I fluff my coat and take in a deep breath to look more intimidating.

“Cut the bull crap Red, I heard everything you said to your little pals.” 

Fuck he knows- just how the hell do I get out of this now? Maybe if I attack now, I can catch the bastard by surprise. 

“Don’t even think about trying to fight me, we both know you won’t win.” 

Damn smug bastard called my bluff.“Look, why don’t we make a deal here?” Huh, looks like I caught his interest with my offer. “You help me get the humans the fuck outta this castle, and I get you free of that asshole Nightmare, hm?”

“Aw, come on Dust, reconsider why don’t cha! Dust! Damn it Dust!” 

Locked in a fucking cell with the rest of these poor bastards, just great! I swear, Blue, you and your gang of merry idiots had better come get me outta here! This is the last time I do any favors for these guys, geez.

Dust POV:

Red is such an idiot. I told the boss not to trust that smug bastard, hell even Papyrus told him it was a bad idea! 

“Brother…look….it’s Axe’s…pet.” 

Huh. So the boss made him bring it back down here after all.

Curious, I decided to have a peek at this thing myself, and teleported into the cage where it was sound asleep. 

Crouching down, I touched it softly with my phalanges and found myself in awe.

This ‘human’ was littered in little marks, burns, and scars… Just what the hell could’ve happened to them? Axe couldn’t have done this. Killer, maybe, but the marks would’ve been way fresher than- son of a-!

Looking closely, I saw a knife wound in one of her hands. 

Killer you dumbass! 

Sighing, I grabbed her hand and to my surprise it was…soft…so very soft. 

My brother was telling me we should just leave but I didn’t want to let go of its soft small hand.

Against my better judgement, I slipped a piece of spider doughnut into her mouth and wiped the crumbs away from her lips.

They looked softer than her hands…

Would it be wrong if…?

My body moved on its own as I pressed my teeth to her soft lips, shuddering as she let out a small gasp as I used my tongue to push the doughnut piece further into her mouth, causing me to pull back. Thankfully, she was still sleeping, and I found myself kissing her once more slowly parting her lips, shuddering as she moaned into my mouth. 

“Brother! What are you doing!” 

Snapping out of my daze, I pulled away from the human to glance at my brothers disapproving frown. 

“She’s….a human! You cannot trust it…” 

Looking back at the human, I shook my head and made my way to the boss's throne room, after all, I still had to let him know we have bigger skulls to crack.

(Y/n) POV: 

My hand hurts so much… 

What the hell is wrong with me? What is it about this place that makes me feel so strange? These skeletons are all so frightening, and yet I can’t help but want to be around them. 

Is it because Axe made me feel wanted? Or…am I just slowly going mad?

As I slept, my thoughts drifted back to that unusual looking monster with that icy cold blue eye light. 

He looked just like me…

In pain…

Alone…

Sure, he sounded cruel, but even the venom in his voice didn’t seem real. 

Somehow, I found him holding me against the wall again. Only this time Axe was missing, and that rage filled look had been replaced with an attractive smirk. 

I swore to myself that I could feel his mouth pressed to my own, coaxing my tongue out of my mouth to dance softly with his own. A moan had bubbled out of me as he ground against me, pressing me father into the wall, creating a wild heat inside me.

My mind was too far gone as he slid one of his many tentacles into my clothes rubbing every inch of my body leaving me helpless to his touch. 

Squirming, I begged him to stop teasing, but that just seemed to amuse him more! As he finally started to slide my clothes out of his way a loud yell snapped me out of my dream.

“You bastards, let me outta here! When I get out of this cell I’m gonna rip ya apart damn it!” 

That voice was new? It didn’t sound like the other skeleto- Oh…OH! 

Suddenly my whole face felt hot as I fully recalled my dream. Why did that kiss feel so real? 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I've never written anything like this before so I hope the smut was good for all parties lol I know it definitely was good to Killer xD jk jk. Next chapter we'll be refocusing back to Nightmare & Axe!  
> Also the Reader finally gets to meet a skeleton who is a little more sane than the lot of them!

**Author's Note:**

> WOW so that's that. I hope to be able to do these on a regular basis, I actually work at a restaurant myself doing something that I did not go 4 years for -_- but I have a much healthier work environment here. That said all my other restaurant related jobs caused my depression to become sever so I drew a lot of inspiration from some of my issues and issues others deal with everyday emotionally. I also have a Tumbler account I just started so it's a little bare bones but if you wanna offer advise or anything at all https://www.tumblr.com/settings/blog/lion-witchcraft It is deeply appreciated! Thanks Guys I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
